1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slider for slide fastener of the type that a pull tab is to be attached afterward, which allows suppliers who deal clothes, bags or the like to easily attach a pull tab of his or her desired design or brand to a slider body made of a resin in which a pull tab attaching lever is formed integrally, the pull tab attaching lever having plasticity.
2. Description of the Related Art
A slider for slide fastener made of a resin, in which a pull tab can be attached to a slider body 101 formed preliminarily, is conventionally known as follows. As shown in FIG. 6, an attaching arm 133 with plasticity is projected in a shape of a cantilever from the top surface of a diamond 104 on a shoulder mouth 108 side of the slider body 101 while an engagement groove 136 having an arrow shaped section is provided at the front end of the arm 133. An engaging piece 122 having an umbrella shaped section is provided on the top surface of an upper blade 102 on a rear mouth 109 side of the body 101, the engaging piece 122 being capable of fitting to the engagement groove 136 provided at the front end of the arm 133. After a shaft portion of the pull tab is inserted through a gap 135 between the front end of the arm 133 and the engaging piece 122, the arm 133 front end is engaged by fitting the engaging piece 122 to the engagement groove 136 so as to close the gap 135, so that the shaft portion of the pull tab cannot be removed from the arm 133.
Another known slider for slide fastener made of a resin, in which a pull tab 230 can be attached afterward, is as follows. As shown in FIG. 7, a pull tab holding frame 233 with plasticity is projected in a shape of a cantilever from the top surface of a diamond 204 on a shoulder mouth 208 side of a body 201 while a hook-shaped portion 218 is formed at the front end of the pull tab holding frame 233. Then, a trapezoidal projection 234 is provided projectingly on the top surface of the upper blade 202 on the rear mouth 209 side of the body 201. A fitting groove 232 is provided from the bottom surface of the projection up to the rear mouth 209 of the slider body 201. After a shaft portion 231 of the pull tab 230 is inserted through a gap 235 between the hook portion 218 and the projection 234, the hook portion 218 engages the projection 234 by fitting the hook portion 218 to the fitting groove 232 so as to close the gap 235, so that the shaft portion 231 of the pull tab 230 cannot escape from the pull tab holding frame 233.
The slider for slide fastener of the type that the pull tab is to be attached afterward shown in FIG. 6 has the following disadvantages. In order to close a fastener chain, the pull tab attached to the pull tab attaching arm 133 is gripped and pulled forward of the slider, that is, toward the shoulder mouth 108 side. In this case, a pulling force is applied from above to the arm 133, so that an action of bringing up the front end of the arm 133, that is, the engaging portion 122 on the rear mouth 109 side of the slider body 101 occurs. Consequently, the rear mouth 109 side of the upper blade 102 of the slider body 101 is brought up, so that a gap between the upper blade 102 and the lower blade 103, that is, a mouth in the slider body 101 is expanded. This inducing a state in which right and left fastener elements do not mesh, namely, chain engagement failure phenomenon occurs. Further, the front end of the arm 133 and the engaging piece 122 are so constructed to engage in the vertical direction of the slider, and no engaging structure is provided in the sideway direction. For this reason, if a lateral pulling force is applied to the arm 133, the front end of the arm 133 slides laterally, thereby providing a concern that the engagement groove 136 and the engaging piece 122 might disengage from each other.
The slider for slide fastener of the type that the pull tab is to be attached shown in FIG. 7 also has the following disadvantages. When the pull tab 230 is operated in a direction of closing the fastener chain by gripping the pull tab 230, an action of raising the front end of the arm is generated by pulling the pull tab 230 upward, so that a mouth between the upper blade 202 and the lower blade 203 is expanded, thereby causing the chain engagement failure phenomenon. When the pull tab 230 is pulled backward of the slider, that is, toward the rear mouth 209 in order to release the fastener chain, a pulling force is applied in an opposite direction to the direction of the hook of the hook portion 218. This causes an action of releasing the engagement between the hook portion 218 and the projection 234. Consequently, the engagement condition might be released, so that the pull tab may slip out from the pull tab holding frame 233, which is a problem to be solved.